


Feathers

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Wingfic, 《星际迷航：暗黑无界》, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 酋长本可以不那么神秘，只要说“嘿！现在你可以看到别人身上翅膀的物理具现化！记住，翅膀的外观被认为是一个人灵魂状态的反映。祝你好运！”





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838106) by [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel). 

> 原作者：  
注一：无校对，我为你可能发现的任何错误道歉。  
注二：这篇文章是为STID Kink Meme写的。我自由地进行了配对，所以我向OP道歉。我忍不住。  
译者：已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP：詹姆斯·提比略·柯克/可汗·努尼恩·辛格，史波克/妮欧塔·乌乎拉，斜线无意义。

Ⅰ

那是个意外，真的是。

许多人会说，他全新技能的开发是他鲁莽行为的结果——如果他们知道，就是这样——但Jim知道得更清楚。那是个意外，那是他的说法，他一直坚持。此外，可以改变你对生物“洞察”的神秘拱门应该有警告，任何人都有可能不小心走过它们，拱门是一个有关太多怪诞偶像的行星的圣地可不是小事。

真诚的，那不是他的错。

但无论如何，关键是多亏了那次意外——因为就是那次意外，多谢你了——他现在能够“看到那些拥抱着灵魂的手臂”，或者说，这是来自那个与怪诞偶像有关的行星的当地居民首领所说的话。酋长本可以不那么神秘，只要说“嘿！现在你可以看到别人身上翅膀的物理具现化！记住，翅膀的外观被认为是一个人灵魂状态的反映。祝你好运！”

翅膀……他能看到人们不—那么—隐喻的翅膀，该死的吓着他了。 

他把这事搁在心里，所以当他的船员们找到他时，他们更关心的是他身体损伤被注意的情况，他盯着他们的双肩后，像鱼一样张大嘴巴。Spock注意到酋长满意的咧嘴笑，于是做了几句评论，但Jim避开了这个话题，感谢上帝，Spock随它去了。

酋长说它是永久性的而Jim拒绝接受现实，但几天后没有任何改变，他只好放弃……不妨学着接受它。

所以，翅膀……是啊，这同时既奇怪又迷人。

他自己的翅膀又大又白，闪着非常柔和的银光。当他生气时，它们会蓬松，当他情绪低落时，它们会裹着他。总而言之，翅膀是个该死的倾诉者，他很高兴人们看不到他自己的翅膀，因为那让他比以前更像一本打开的书。

观察别人的翅膀思想？那比观察他自己的有趣得多。 

Spock的翅膀是暗金色的，带着黑色条纹，不像Jim的那么大，有点蓬松；好像他一直在换羽毛……大多数时候，Jim都会厚脸皮地盯着它们看。

他忍不住，真的。Spock的翅膀比Spock本人更显眼，更健谈！

例如，Spock会用他那平淡单调的声音做一个关于任务的演讲，充斥平静与克制，但他的翅膀会不停地战栗抖动，尤其当他讲到针对船员的危险时，每当提到Nyota，它们就会拍打。事实上，当涉及Nyota的时候，它们显而易见，更不用提他们很接近时。Spock会站在Nyota身边，他的翅膀会立刻把她裹起，即使他们身体并没有接触。

Jim觉得它很可爱，当他目睹它发生时咯咯地笑了好几次，受到了来自Spock的古怪眼神。另一方面，Nyota的翅膀是可爱的紫色，带着白色条纹。她的翼展和Spock相似，但她的羽毛并不蓬松，只是偶尔有些凌乱……Jim尽量避免靠近他们。

这不针对她个人。他爱Nyota，她是他的朋友，但她的翅膀很刻薄。Nyota可以很安静平稳，但是她的翅膀会在任何一刻膨胀并猛烈地拍打，反应很激烈，尤其当她烦恼时。为了避免被可爱的紫色翅膀击中，他不得不多次低头躲避，使Nyota在此过程中更加愤怒，因她不知道Jim为什么表现得如此怪异。

通过观察他们的翅膀，他从船员那里了解到很多，但有时他感觉自己像是一个侵犯者，观察他们过于私人之物，通常因什么被藏起来的难言之隐……

Ⅱ

他不知道自己期待中Lenard的翅膀是什么样，但事实并非如此。 

它们很大，比Jim的还要大，而且看起来很结实……但羽毛的暗灰色和浅绿色的混合很奇怪。他注意到，有时暗淡的灰色会变得更亮一些，变成白色，但不会持续太久，这让Jim困惑不已，因为他最好的朋友看上去很好，但他的灵魂似乎说的是另一回事。

他们正在处理有关这次任务的文书工作，这时Bones接到了一个电话，Jim注意到他的朋友被灰色和绿色的翅膀裹着，灰色甚至更加暗淡，绿色变成了令人作呕的颜色，他不得不阻止自己对此畏缩。他听不到电话，但当他的朋友回来时，苦涩地笑着，悲伤地用拇指拨弄着通讯器，他知道是怎么回事了。

“除了我的骨头一无所有，”他说。“甚至到今天，那段感情也只留给我骨头。”

啪嗒声持续，Jim不能让它发生，因为那些暗淡而病态的颜色只有害处。他花更多的时间和他的朋友在一起，频繁威胁他和船员们一起玩。他鼓励他继续进行一些几个月前他很兴奋的医学研究和其他若干事情。大部分时间里，不夸张地说他已忘我，Bones也注意到了，但才不介意。

Jim确定颜色改变了，有一天，Bones翅膀的灰色变为了黑色，舒服地衬着两道绿色。他知道黑色不是一种不好的颜色，它能意味着许多事从好到坏，但它本身并不是一种不好的颜色，而且它比那种暗淡的垂死灰色要好得多。

现在Bones似乎更轻松，眼里的忧郁也少于之前。他的笑声真诚，翅膀不再处于持续的紧张状态。 

Jim不知道Bones在离开这座城市的那些日子里发生了什么事，但不管怎样，他已甘心忍受，它已反映在他的灵魂中，因此也反映在他翅膀上。

他的朋友会好起来的，就是这样。

正是在这件事之后，Jim确信自己是一个侵犯者，未经允许就观察某人灵魂的挣扎，这让他感到不适。现在酋长的话更说得通了，那些警告和建议的话，定义一个人是一种特权，他必须尊重它。

那天，他没有注意到自己的翅膀上点缀着暗灰色的羽毛。

Ⅲ

只有一种方法可以描述Chekov的翅膀：绯红金刚鹦鹉。明亮的蓝、黄、红三色的羽毛和谐地排列在一起，翼展与它的高度和柔软但结实的羽毛完美相称，Chekov的翅膀和它们的主人一样富于表现力；他激动时，它们会膨胀颤抖，他陷入混乱时，它们会下垂战栗。它们从没有完全静止过，每次Chekov一笑，它们就拍打着，这总是使Jim振作起来。

这位年轻的天才不停运动，总是致力于一些事情，他的翅膀永不会静止。Jim不止一次真诚地认为孩子会拍打翅膀高飞，也许他的想法不那么错。

Chekov是在飞行，隐喻上，他的翅膀显示了充足证明。更棒的是，他会飞，但总有某人在那里接住他，以防他跌落，现在这个某人是Scotty。

Scotty的翅膀是棕色、白色和黑色的几种颜色的羽毛，像一只麻雀保护着Jim。看它们很有趣，因为它们总是拍打，颤抖，清楚地表达着Scotty的情绪，他对年轻神童像向导一样，在Chekov身边转来转去。

Sulu是另一个有趣的例子； 他的翅膀是柔和的奶油色，像牡蛎的颜色，带着一列明亮的灰色羽毛。他们大部分时间都舒舒服服地静围着他，但从不把他藏起来。当他们玩得开心时，两翼会展开，带着好心情颤抖，当有麻烦时，他们会庇护他周围的人。

他继续观察着，很高兴地发现他的船员们对彼此非常奉献；他们是他的家人，正如他是他们的家人。 

他不再觉得自己是一个侵犯之人。 

随着时间的流逝，他对自己的“礼物”感到很舒服，即使有时看着周围的人以翅膀的形式亲密反映，他还是觉得糟糕……

Ⅳ

他不该干涉，他知道。无论星际舰队总部附近街道对面的那个人有何混乱，都不是他的问题……但他忍不住。

Jim慢慢地走近，好像他不是故意接近那个高个子黑发人，而是随意地走近他。当他看清自己找到什么时，他不得不强忍住呼吸，强迫自己不要逃跑，因为他从来没有见过像这样的东西：

屠戮的翅膀，落下的羽毛暗淡，颜色令人作呕，几乎透明；这个人的灵魂破碎了，Jim不能走开，他就是不能。

“我能帮您什么吗，舰长？”低沉的男中音把他从恍惚中唤醒，他面对这个穿着星际舰队制服的陌生人站着。苍白的皮肤，乌黑的头发，宝蓝色眼睛和英国口音。想知道这个男人是怎么知道他军衔的，然后他想起他穿着自己的制服，就像他前面的那个人也穿着星际舰队的制服一样。 

“恐怕我们还没有见过……”Kirk慢慢地说：“James T Kirk，很高兴见到你。”

他伸手，男人仅犹豫了一瞬，就握住它。当他讲话时看着他的眼睛，“John Harrison。”

这个名字有问题，因为没问题的话，为什么有几根羽毛掉下来，落在他脚边，一会儿就变成了尘土，他说完再一会儿就消失了呢?

“你不是本地人，对吗？”Jim几乎茫然地走近一些，双臂交叉抱在胸前，两眼在John和他身后残破的翅膀之间游移，“我可以带你四处看看。”

“没必要。我确信你——”

“我坚持。”

John奇怪地看了他一眼，但Jim不在乎。当感觉“错了”和“做点什么！”不断唠叨时，也不愿丢下他一个人。

“如果你一定……”John听起来烦闷，但Jim成功让他跟他走，这是一个小小的胜利，他现在可以和他谈谈，发现之旅……即使他瞥一眼折断的翅膀就会退缩。

Jim使出浑身解数才使John开口说话，很明显，这个人被James Kirk拖着在旧金山到处走感到不快，但还是允许了。 

作为研究计划的一部分，在伦敦基地从事研发工作的英国星际舰队指挥官John Harrison访问了旧金山。

所有这些都是工作细节，他们告诉Jim的还不够。事实上，他们几乎什么也没告诉他。这个名字是假的，他有99.9%的把握，但由于没有其他身份来证明，他只好接受了。他也知道John并没有对其他的信息撒谎，只是未全盘托出。他现在不得不这么将就，Jim已经催过，但他不想嘲弄自己的运气，把John赶走。

时间一分一分地过去，Jim说了大多，但John也说得多，至少比之前多得多。 

到了晚上，Jim把John带到他住的旅馆，当John正要离开时，Jim的翅膀堵住了路。John在离Jim的翅膀几英寸远的地方停了下来，他不确定为何停下，因为Jim知道John看不见挡住他去路的翅膀。John在那儿站了一会儿，慢慢地握紧双拳，又松开，陷入长时间的停顿，他回头看Jim。

“你愿意同我喝一杯吗?”John问，仍面露不定。“有个我好久没去的小酒吧。” 

Jim微笑，接受邀请，认为这是一个小胜利。

Ⅴ

日转为周，周转为月。John回到伦敦，但他们保持着联系，并安排在合适时候互相拜访。 

当Jim在伦敦看望John时，注意到John的右翼不再缩着，看上去不那么受伤，高兴得差点叫出声。他必须保持自己的双手不动，而不是试图去触摸那不—那么—缥缈的附属物；对他们俩来说，直接触摸翅膀可能太过了。他想触碰它们，不是因为好奇，而是因为他烦于忽视它们，也不喜欢它们移动的样子，受伤且疼痛。

John心烦意乱、神经紧张时，倾向于猛烈地扇动翅膀。这给Jim的印象是，他这样做是在伤害自己。一天，在一次特别猛烈的爆发后，当John似乎过得很糟糕时，Jim还未三思就用自己的翅膀去碰John的翅膀，使它平静下来。这立竿见影；John战栗着，膝盖几乎垮下去，促使Jim抓住他，引他走向长沙发。

“会好的。”Jim抚慰，但John回以痛苦的一声笑。

“你甚至不知道有多糟！”

Jim翅膀动了动，把John裹了起来，使黑发人叹了口气，“无论如何，我将会帮你……拜托，John，让我帮你。”

John闭上眼睛，前额抵着Jim肩膀。沉默持续了很久，直到John沉闷的声音打破沉默。

“我的名字不是John，”他以微弱但坚定的声音坦白。

Jim犹豫了一秒，“我能知道你的真名吗？”

“Khan，”他转眼看向Jim，“我的名字是Khan。”

随之是一连串的忏悔，全部的真相和苦涩的泪水。Jim把Khan紧紧地抱在怀里，他的翅膀裹着另一个人，没有注意到Khan残破的翅膀怎样以它们的方式裹着这位年轻的舰长。

Ⅵ

Christopher Pike对于Jim像一位父亲。他是一个Jim可以用生命去信任的人，当他向Khan建议请求Pike帮助时，Khan拒绝了。Khan不太确信，但他担心他船员的安全，所以同意了Jim的选择。

Khan所了解的世界早已不复存在；他只有一种过时的哲学，因为事实证明，人类不再那么劣等，像他这样的增强者也不再是错误的，而是在机会和权利上平等。Khan习惯于野蛮；他自己也了解野蛮人，当马库斯把他叫醒利用他时，他认为世界丝毫未变……他错了。

不是所有人都像马库斯，野蛮人也不占多数。Jim予他强力证明。

也许这就是他的人民等待了几个世纪的世界，直到他们的漫长睡眠结束。也许这就是他必须忍辱负重的原因，为了挽救他们，给他们机会去看看这世界。他的船员是他的家人……他必须保护他们。

Jim感同身受，毕竟他的船员也是他的家人。

Khan同意和上将交谈，并对陌生人尽可能真诚，至少在Jim鼓励他畅所欲言之后。Jim信任这个男人……他不妨给他一个机会。

一听闻此情，Christopher明显紧张起来，他那强壮的棕白相间的翅膀不时地扇动着。一段时间以来，他一直怀疑星际舰队中有一些地下活动，但如果Khan的话是事实，那么情况比Christopher预想的要复杂得多。

“你感觉好吗，孩子？”

海军上将的声音听起来遥远而低沉。Khan的头好像被裹在棉花里，Jim在他和地板之间看着，眼里充满恐惧，一种Khan无法理解的恐惧。 

“会产生……后果……因为我的逃离。” 

“我们会帮你。”

“嗯……”

必须对情况进行适当调查，Khan把他拥有的所有信息和访问密码都给了Christopher。Khan不知道这样的密码是否仍然可用，但他还是交出了它们。他很不情愿，他某些部分预料着可能随时被二次出卖。Khan万万没想到Pike上将命令Jim在即将到来的任务中让他当他的船员之一。

“这样对你更安全，”Pike上将指出，“我有种不祥预感，你刚刚传播给我信息，必须做点什么来保护你。” 

Jim没有让Khan做出反应；他立即接受了指令，并引Khan出了大楼。

到了第二秒，Khan的脸色更苍白了，Jim对此心生不祥，更不用说Khan翅膀上的羽毛下一秒就掉了下来，堆积在他的脚边，比以往任何时候都溶解得快。

他联系Spock和Bones，因为这种情况他无能为力，Khan需要他能得到的所有帮助。 

出现一声可怕的扭曲声，像骨头在断裂，Khan柔软的呻吟，然后这个增强者倒在了地上，破碎的翅膀落在他敏捷的身躯上，尘土飞扬的羽毛散在他周围。

Ⅶ

“他会没事的，Jim，真的。” 

Bones在过去的两个小时里数不清说了这话多少次。他们要探索的行星之旅进展顺利；唯一的负面是这个不省人事的男人躺在他医疗湾的床上，一只忧心忡忡的Jim Kirk盘旋在他上方。 

“可是，他不知怎么就崩溃了！”

“不，他中毒了，”Bones用拇指和食指夹着一个很小的装置，“这个东西在释放一种物质，这种物质能很快杀死你我，但他能忍受，你及时把他带到了这里。” 

这个该死的东西被植入了Khan颈后，借由反应快速和一点运气，Bones发现了它。Bones在照顾Khan，Jim很高兴，但他仍然担心得要命，因为Khan的翅膀几乎折断了。

“Jim，”Bones看了他一眼，目光从Khan身上移到Jim身上，“这家伙？真的吗?” 

他眯起眼睛看着他朋友，双臂自卫地交叉在胸前，“什么?” 

“这就是让你神魂颠倒的家伙吗？我不知道你喜欢高个黑发又神秘的类型。”Bones甚至没费劲掩饰他的咧嘴笑。

“什—？嘿！”

“回舰桥去吧，Jim。我会照顾好你感兴趣的对象。”Bones翻了翻眼睛，“我当前的病人，现在嘘，离开我的医疗湾！” 

他想和Bones争论，但他知道Khan在一双好手里，所以决定暂时离开。Jim可以把精力集中在其他事情上，比如他们目前的任务，去开始。 

任务，对吧。

Jim深吸了一口气，返回舰桥。他有一艘船要指挥，全体船员都依靠他。虽然，他不得不多次回头看才做下去。

Ⅷ

Marcus上将被拘留，被控叛国罪，面临着漫长的审判。牵涉此项目的人比Jim想象中多，但很少有人知道Marcus的真实意图或野心范围。 

联邦将Khan的身份和他船员的身份保密，以保护他们，但仍然以John Harrison的名义使用他的证词。Harrison是一名特工，在以家人的安全威胁下被胁迫合作。

不过，Marcus家族的最后行动也带来了相当大的负面影响。他被及时阻止，预阻了战争，但不足以阻止他伤害Khan的船员。 

冷冻管被损坏，使唤醒那些人的死亡风险高达80%。联合会已经在着手修复损坏，此时没有别的办法。几率违背他们，联邦不会冒险唤醒增强者，如果这意味着杀死他们。 

Khan顺从地接受了这个事实……他想要家人回来，但他不会因自己需要陪伴拿他们的生命冒险……至少他们还活着，他告诉自己，至少他们很安全。

但他并不真的孤独，Jim确保尽已所能向他解释清楚。 

做出改变并采取行动。“John Harrison”被调走了，进取号获得了一名新的科学部门武器专家，Jim得到了Khan在他身边。 

Khan与船员的融合花了一些时间，主要是因为增强者太自我封闭，起先只允许Jim靠近。Chekov首个打破了这种模式，通过他连珠炮弹地发问，基本就是做他自己。他是那个成功让Khan微笑的人，Sulu为此无情地取笑了他一个星期。

Spock和Khan建立起Jim平生所见最奇怪的友情。他们尊重彼此，重视对方的意见，尤其是科学相关的事项，但是当他们争吵的时候，吓到了船上的每个人，因为他们对此该死的有礼貌！Jim知道不使用贬义词就侮辱人是可能的，但他不知道Spock和Khan是怎么远胜于他的。对Jim来说，真正重要的是Khan看起来好多了，折断的翅膀正在愈合。

小小的进步。

Ⅸ

有一天，不知何故，Jim再也看不到Khan的翅膀了……他惊慌失措。 

“你还好吧?” 他不停地问，Khan扬起一根眉毛。 

“我很好，像一小时以前一样，船长。” Khan的声音藏着逗乐，但无济于安抚Jim，因为该死，Khan的翅膀在哪里?！ 

“如果出了什么事，你会告诉我的，是吗?”

Khan平静地看了他一眼，压低声音以免他的科学家同事好奇地听到他的谈话。“你知道我会的，Jim。” 

他们有一段坦率的感情，很亲密，而Bones却对这段感情进行了无情调戏，因为这是 James T. Kirk，在所有人中和一个300岁的超人类者安居，Bones从没忽视过此事。这对Jim来说很好，但不好的是他再也看不到Khan的翅膀了，不好，不想要！

“但……你的翅——”Jim咳嗽，想起他不应该看到或知道有关翅膀的事。

“嗯？”

“不，不，忘了它，我犯傻了。”

“James……”

“真的！”

“现在你是不告诉我事情的那个，”Khan指出，Jim咬了咬嘴唇。

“也许我们应该晚点再谈这个……”Jim注意到了船员们在他们周围投来的奇怪目光，Spock走进房间，想要接近他们。 

Khan看上去并不相信，但还是点头，“如你所愿。” 

Jim转身，忽视Spock那暗金色的翅膀，竭力装出没看见全体船员的漂亮色彩……因为有一双失踪了。

当这种轮班结束后，他们开始交谈，分享他们的爱，但最后他还是看不到Khan的翅膀，无论他怎样忘我地亲吻那个男人，他都想念那有破碎之歌但正在愈合的翅膀。 

也许这份“礼物”开始凋谢了。 

Jim尽量不对此感到难过。

Ⅹ

Khan拉过被子盖上身体，坐在床上，低头看着Jim。Jim盯着天花板，兴趣远远超过了他。

“James。”

“嗯嗯嗯？”

“James，看着我。”

“什么？”

Khan发出恼怒的声音，“你有好几天没看着我的眼睛了，即使我们睡在一起时，我想知道为什么。” 

Jim闭上了眼睛，内疚明白地反映在脸上，Khan感到有什么东西在内心搅动，他不喜欢的东西。

“我只是……”

“我错待你了吗？”

“什么？不！”

“那，出了什么问题？”Khan斯声说，变得更生气。“别对我不诚实。”

“你不懂，只是……我很抱歉，只是那……”Jim深吸口气，坐起，“我不能再看到你的翅膀了而……我怀念看它们。”

“我的……翅膀？”

“看，我真是个傻瓜！”Jim跪在脚跟上，手捂住眼睛，“当我在一个外星遗址愚蠢地搞得一团糟时，我获得了奇怪的能力，能看见人身上的‘翅膀’，我没讲明白，是吧？”

他感觉到Khan的手放在脸上，轻轻地推开他的手。Jim一直垂眼凝视，直到听到Khan轻声笑起来。 

一阵沙沙的声音，然后一对美丽的翅膀从Khan的背后展开。Jim盯着它们，因为它们终于痊愈了，羽毛有了颜色。 

“铜蓝，”Jim低声说，“他们的颜色。”

“白色闪着银光，”Khan回答，“你的。”

他伸手接近蓝色羽毛，又停了下来，看着Khan的眼睛，“你也能看到它们。” 

“很久以前，我在科学上搞砸了，发生这个意想不到的结果，”他耸了耸肩，“我从来没有多想过。” 

Jim挣扎着接受这个新信息，“你从没说过……即使在我们相遇那天，我用我的翅膀阻止你离开。” 

“我不是因为你用他们挡住了我的去路才离开的。”Khan闭上眼睛，“大多数人都不知道他们在运动着‘翅膀’，所以他们的行为是完全无意识的，完全无伪装的，完全……诚实的。我毫不怀疑你的行为，因为这……这让我很困惑，是的，但我相信你是诚实的，所以我让它发生了。”Khan将头歪向一边，“即使知道他们，你也是诚实的，不是吗?”

“是！”Jim提高声音，“我曾是，我是。”

“那……我很高兴。”

Jim盯着他看了一会儿，记起他有多少次用翅膀把Khan紧紧地搂在怀里，增强者是如何简单的让这一切发生，不介意他自己，直到几天前。 

“你的翅膀……你从来没有把它们藏起来过，”Jim指出。“仅一周前我还能好好看见它们！”

“我折起了它们。”Khan解释。“我……改变了……翅膀反映出转变，我……困惑……所以我把它们折起，不去考虑它。” 

“没有人折起翅膀，”Jim喃喃，“没有人藏起它们。” 

“他们不知道，”Khan把额头贴在Jim额头上，“他们过去的样子对我声明：我失去了多少，继续前进有多重要……现在我不知道该怎么想他们。”

“但是它们很华丽，”Jim争辩，对它们示意，“强壮，看看它们的翼展！而且，颜色棒极了。” 

“我把它们藏起来是因为我不喜欢它们。”Khan指出：“我不喜欢我不能理解的关于自己的东西。” 

“我喜欢它们，它们很衬你，它们非常非常衬你。”

Khan叹气，但嘴唇上有小小的微笑，“我想我可以对他们了解更多……你不打算碰它们吗?” 

Jim的微笑能照亮整个房间。他用手指抚摸着柔软的铜蓝色羽毛，用自己的白色翅膀把Khan裹住。 

“请别再藏起它们。”

“如你所愿。”


End file.
